The Right Choice
by The Art Of Banality
Summary: After losing both of his girlfriends Craig finally decides Manny is the right girl for him but after all he's done will Manny return his feelings? (A MannyCraig Fic) COMPLETE!
1. Chp 1: Locker Encounters

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc… you know the drill…

Background Info: Ok so this all takes place after "Holiday" when Craig cheats on Ashley with Manny. Then he tells Manny that he has broken up with Ashley, when he really hasn't. Both girls eventually find out about Craig's lies and Craig goes from be super stud with two girlfriend to lonely little boy with no girlfriends.

The Right Choice

****

Chapter One/1: Locker Encounters

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Manny groaned as she hit the snooze button on her alarm. _Another perfectly amazing dream interrupted by school! _She said to herself as she thought back on her dream. It was about Craig. It was always about Craig. She hated herself for that but she couldn't help it… she loved him… She slowly got up from her bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

~*~

"This stupid locker!" Manny shouted as she tried to get her locker open.

"I can help." said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Craig thanks but no thanks." she said coldly not even turning to look at him.

"Oh come on Manny, please." he said while turning her gently to face him. As he turned her, she slowly began looking into his eyes, melting away in them, but she quickly turned away.

"Fine go ahead." she said stepping aside to let him get to the locker. A few seconds later he had opened it.

"Done! There you go, beautiful!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, and please don't call me that." she said quietly while moving past him to get to her locker.

"Oh sorry…" he said disappointed by her detachment. 

He stood there for a moment in silence until he finally said "Manny I'm really sorry for what I did. I should have told you about Ashley but now…"

"Craig not now, not _this _now." she said interrupting him.

"Ok but we need to talk Manny, I need to talk to you, about what happened, about us."

"Ok Craig there is no _us_. There's _you _and there's _me _but there's no _us_. And there's nothing to talk about. You broke my heart _again_, that's all there is to it." she said still staring at her locker intently. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't look into his eyes or see his smile. It would break her. Make her cave to his every word.

"Manny…" he said sweetly, dragging out every syllable as he gently turned her around so they were face to face again. Then while looking into her eyes he said "I love you, and I miss you. I miss your smile, your laugh, I miss everything about you. So please give me another chance, just one more chance, to prove to you that I really want to be with you, and _only _you."

Manny looked down, then up, then back at Craig "Craig why do you do this to me?" she said with a slight smile.

His eyes lit up and he said "Great can you meet me in my garage after school? To talk, I man, just talk."

"Ok but just to talk."

"Of course."

"Ok."

"Great I'll see you then." he said smiling brightly as he made his way down the hall.

Manny stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and whispering to herself "What have I gotten myself into?"

****

Authors Note: So how was it? Did you like it? Well tell me what you thought. R&R please cause I need to know if I should continue, or if I'm doing good, or if I need to improve. Review honestly and don't be afraid to criticize, tell me what I need to work on and what I did good. Be honest but don't bash me to badly, lol. (This is my first fanfic.)


	2. Chp 2: Saying No

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc… you know the drill…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Two/2: Saying No

Today has to be perfect… Craig thought as he paced back and forth in his garage as he waited in anticipation for Manny's arrival.

Suddenly the door swung open. Craig stopped in his tracks and looked to the door. He was instantly disappointed… it was Joey, "Hey Craig."

Craig gave a silent sigh and responded "Hey Joey."

"Listen Craig, Angie and I are going to Caitlin's house for a bit. You're welcome to join us but if not then don't wait up cause I'm not sure when we'll be back."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Ok so I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Joey." Craig responded satisfied with himself for now he had the house to himself… no interruptions. He sat down and continued waiting for Manny.

Manny happily kicked up the snow that rested on the ground as she made her way down the street to Craig's garage. She wasn't sure if she should be happy, upset, or just plain nervous. She was so happy that she finally had Craig, but was she really ready to have him again? What if he broke her heart, for the _third _time? Sure she couldn't deny her feelings for him-she loved him, she always would-but after all that's happened what should she expect from Craig? Maybe he really had changed. Maybe he really did want to be with her. Whatever it was she was going to find out now. "Here goes nothing!" she said to herself as she stood in front of the door, ready to be face to face with Craig again… or so she thought.

A few moments later the door swung open again… this time it was Manny. Craig immediately stood up and said happily "Hey Manny!"

"Hey Craig." she responded apprehensively not budging from her spot at the door.

"Come in, sit down." he said walking over to her and bringing her towards the couch.

"Thanks." she said and sat down beside him feeling more nervous then she ever had in her entire life. There was a long pause before she said "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about all that's happened. Listen, Manny, I'm so sorry for all I've put you through. I honestly never meant to hurt you…"

"But you did," she cut in.

"Yeah I know. The whole thing that happened with Ashley was all just a big mistake. I really want to be with you, not her."

"Then why didn't you break up with her like you said you did? Why weren't you honest with me?"

"Well, because I really didn't want to hurt her, especially not right before our performance. I couldn't tell you the truth because I knew you would either talk to her, or you would just hate me."

"You mean like I do now?"

"Oh come on Manny you know you don't mean that. You know you feel the same way I do. I can see it when I look at you, which is practically all the time."

"Craig don't…"

"Shh," he said pressing his finger against her lips, "Don't tell me not to say it. I have to. I love you Manny."

She looked into his eyes, getting lost in his words. _He does love me. _she thought as he leaned closer in to kiss her until their lips met. How she longed to kiss him again and feel his warmth. As they parted she began "I-I…" just as she was about to return his affection she pulled back "I-I have to go." she said hastily getting up and running out of the garage.

"Manny!" yelled Craig and immediately ran after her. As he caught up to her he said "Manny what happened? Everything was going great? What did I do wrong? Was it because I kissed you? I'm sorry I won't do that again until you're ready!"

"No Craig, it's just that I can't do this again… fall into you trap." she said breathlessly as she continued rushing down the street.

"Trap! What trap? This isn't a trap! I'm serious Manny! Why can't you just believe me?" Craig said upset at her accusation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way I just need some time Craig. I need to think about all this. Just let me leave, go home, I'll see you at school." she said as she began walking even faster. Disappointed, Craig stopped and turned back.

__

What happened? Was all Craig could think after he got back to his garage. 

****

Authors Note: Thanks for the great review! Keep reviewing guys so I know to keep writing ok. 


	3. Chp 3: Emma's Best Friend

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc… you know the drill…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Three/3: "Emma's Best Friend"

"Ok class today we will be writing about how some of the themes in the book relate to present-day situations." said Ms. Kwan as she walked up and down the rows of desks glancing at every student. "I will be pairing you up for the assignment." The class filled with groans at the thought of being paired up. "Oh come on it's not that bad!" she said enthusiastically. "Ok lets start with the partners: Chris Sharpe and Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Issacs and Sean Cameron, Manny Santos and Emma Nelson…"

Ms. Kwan continued talking but Manny became unaware of anything she was saying. She had to be partners with Emma! She hadn't spoken to Emma since they last fought, and she hadn't planned to. But now, thanks to Ms. Kwan, she had to; she couldn't just get a zero. She looked over to Emma who didn't seem too thrilled about the assignment either.

After Ms. Kwan finished reading all of the names she asked that all the partners find seats next to each other. Manny and Emma both looked at each other but neither moved an inch. Emma sighed and reluctantly got up from her seat and walked over to Manny. "I don't care if we're not friends, I'm not gonna fail because of you." Emma said seriously.

"Good cause I don't wanna fail because of you either." Manny responded in the same tone.

"Good." Emma said as she took a seat beside Manny. 

They sat there in silence until Emma said "So got any ideas?"

Suddenly Manny snapped "Yea I got ideas! Ideas like how I don't understand why you can't accept the new me! I mean what's so wrong with me growing up? I changed my look because I wanted to get noticed. I was tired of always living in your shadow! Tired of being known as 'Emma's Best Friend'! I can only be 'Emma's Best Friend' for so long. It was time for me to create my own identity, and be who I really am! I'm 'Manny Santos' not 'Emma's Best Friend'. Why can't you just get that?"

Suddenly Emma blew up too "Manny I do get that! What I don't get is why you had to strip down to next to nothing to do that!"

"Well because I was tired of being seen as this cute and adorable little girl! Maybe I like the way I look!"

"Like a slut?"

"See there you go again! You act like I'm the only person who dresses like this! It's not that big of a deal! Plus I've only gone out with one guy! Craig because I actually love him! Yeah Emma I love Craig! Okay and maybe Sully too, but that was just a big mistake. Two guys Emma, sue me!

Emma was silent for a moment "Ok but still you've changed!"

"Oh please! No I haven't! Sure I've changed up my look, but I'm still me!"

There was a long pause before both girls regained their composure and Emma continued "I'm sorry Manny."

Manny smiled "I'm sorry too Em."

****

Author's Note: This was a little off topic butthe next chapter will go back into the Manny&Craig plot. Also thank you so much for all the nice reviews!


	4. Chp 4: Giving In

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Four/4: Giving In

Craig sat in his chair tapping his pencil on his notebook while staring at the clock. _When is this over? _He thought. He looked around the classroom for a distraction but found none. One classmate was picking his nose… _too gross._ Another was doing her nails… _like I care? _Two students were even playing footsie… _get a room! _Craig glanced quickly at the door and suddenly stopped to stare. There she was! It was Manny signaling him to come out. Craig instantly raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

"Hi Manny." he said as soon as he was a safe distance from the classroom. 

"Hi Craig." she responded sounding nervous and unsure.

"So what's up?" Craig asked curious to know why she needed to see him.

"Well it's just that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, like I said I would, and well, I-I… I decided I want to be with you again!" Manny said with a genuine smile.

Craig stood there, staring at her. He showed no sign of emotion at all. As if these words left him untouched. Slowly he began smiling and grabbed her in his arms. He looked down at her and said sweetly "I'm so glad you do. I love you Manny."

His embrace was warm and secure. She loved it, she loved him. "I love you too Craig." The words seemed to roll off her tongue. They came out as if she had been holding them in for ages, but she just couldn't anymore. They slowly began leaning into each other and their lips locked. The kiss was soft and beautiful. They kissed as if it was their first kiss, or maybe their last… but either way, they wanted to make the moment go on forever. 

When they finally parted Craig took her hand and said "You are beautiful. I mean that. You're beautiful in every way possible."

Manny smiled at his comment and lightly tapped him on the lips "You're amazing, you know that." He returned her smile.

They walked down the hallway hand in hand. Not headed in any specific direction, but just being happy to be together, because that was enough…

****

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews! They are really helpful and motivating.


	5. Chp 5: Broken Promises

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Five/5: Broken Promises

"Wow it's really cold out there!" Manny said to Craig as she closed the front door to her house.

"Well how about I warm you up?" Craig said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan!" she responded as she sauntered over to Craig. They both laid on the couch and Craig wrapped his arms around her. Then he leaned in and they began to kiss. "Craig I love you." Manny said in between kisses.

"I love you too Manny, I'll love you forever." Craig replied breathlessly.

Suddenly Manny stopped and looked at him "Do you promise?" she said in a whisper.

Craig paused for a second, a little thrown off by her question. Then he smiled at her, and returning her whisper, said "Yeah, I promise."

~*~

"Craig I still love you!" Ashley said through puffy eyes. "I wanna be with you again and I know you wanna be with me too."

"Ashley, clam down. I'm with Manny now you know that." Craig said.

"You don't really love her Craig I know it. You love me. You're only with her because she's a little slut!"

"Hey don't you ever EVER call her that okay! She's not a slut, and I do love her!" Craig said really losing his temper. "I'm sorry Ashley but I can't be with you, I don't love you."

"Craig, don't say that…" Ashley said with her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly she began getting closer to him…

"Ok Em, I'll see you later." Manny said to Emma as she spotted Craig standing next to Ashley. _Weird. _she thought. She didn't know Craig and Ashley were friends again. She was under the impression that she hated him. "Oh well, if Craig is her friend again, then I can be too." she mumbled to herself. She casually approached them but just as she was about to open her mouth to say hello, she sees' them kissing!

…then she kissed him. "How about now Craig?"

Just as Craig was bout to open his mouth to tell her off Manny comes up to them. "What are you doing?! I cannot believe that you would do this to me!" Manny shouted at Craig feeling she was about to cry.

"Manny I…" Craig began.

"No Craig, shut up! I don't wanna hear it. You screwed up… AGAIN! It's so over between us! Do me a favor and never talk to me, come near me, or ever think about me EVER AGAIN!" Manny said as she stamped away fighting back tears. Then when she was a safe distance away, she let it all out.

"Look what you've done!" Craig shouted at Ashley.

"Craig I didn't mean for…"

"No, now you shut up! This is all your fault!" Craig said furiously and walked away.

~*~

Manny lay on her bed in her room thinking. _How could he have done this? He promised her that he would love her forever! Then he goes and kisses Ashley! Right in the middle of the hallway too. What was he thinking?_ She got up from her bed and turned on her computer.

JT: Hey Manny! What's up?

Manny: Hey JT, nothing much. You?

JT: Just chillin. Oh I uh heard about you and Craig…

Manny: Wow is it all over the school already?

JT: Pretty much.

Manny: I'm not really surprised.

JT: Listen Manny, don't beat yourself up over him… he's not worth it. You deserve someone better. Someone that can really appreciate you and understand how lucky they are to be going out with you. Because anyone would be really lucky to have you.

Manny: Wow JT, that was so sweet. Thanks, you really made my day!

__

*Suddenly someone else instant messaged Manny.*

Craig: Manny will you please let me explain?

Manny: NO! There's nothing to explain! You kissed Ashley right in the middle of the school hallway and thought you would get away with it! Nice try but it wasn't a good enough try. And I told you to never speak to me again! I MEAN IT CRAIG!

__

*Manny closed the IM to Craig and got back to JT.*

Manny: Listen JT I G2G.

JT: Ok, bye.

Manny: Bye I'll see you at school. Thanks for cheering me up.

JT: No problem.

Manny logged off and shut down her computer. Just as she laid back own on her bed the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Manny, it's Emma."

"Oh hey. What's up Em?"

"Nothing. Actually I called because I heard about you and Craig."

"Oh don't worry about it I'm ok. I just really can't believe that he would do that."

"I'm just as shocked as you are."

"I mean, just the night before he was saying how he would love me forever! What a bunch of bull!"

"Well maybe it happened because there's someone better for you out there Manny."

"No Emma, no one is better than Craig."

"Come on Manny there are a lot of fish in the sea."

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to get over it."  
"There you go, that's the spirit. Oh Manny I gotta go, I'm babysitting Jack… again!"

"Oh ok. Thanks for the call."

"Yeah no problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Manny returned to her position on her bed. Emma was right. There are a lot of fish in the sea. Maybe it was time for someone new… like JT. He was definitely interested! The words echoed in her head… "No Emma, no one is better than Craig."

"Aw who am I kidding. No one is better than Craig." Manny said to herself as she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

__

No one is better than Craig…

****

Author's Note: Guys sorry I took so long to write this chapter but I've been really busy lately. Well, hope it was worth the wait!


	6. Chp 6: To Date Or Not To Date

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Six/6: To Date Or Not To Date…

Manny walked into the school feeling as unenthusiastic as humanly possible. She was now officially boyfriend-less, but more importantly Craig-less. As she walked in she noticed the walls were littered with flyers. She got close enough to one to read it. It was advertising the new winter dance. _Great! _she thought, _A stupid reason for couples to show off their stupid happiness!_

Manny continued walking down the hall until she bumped into Emma.

"Hey Manny! Have you heard about the dance?" Emma asked cheerfully.

"Yeah just saw the flyer…" Manny said gloomily.

"Well you don't sound too excited about it."

"Well, I'm not. I have no one to go with."

"Of coarse you do. There are a ton of guys that would kill to go with you, including JT, hint hint." Emma said raising her eyebrows. "Plus you don't have to go with anyone. It's not mandatory to have a date you know!" Emma said sarcastically.

"I know but I want a date…" Manny paused for a second before continuing, and suddenly with a boost of joy she said "You know what Emma, I think I will go with JT! Thanks Em!" she said as she walked away with a new spring in her step.

"Winter dance?! How cheesy is that?!" Craig said feeling very moody today.

"Whoa what's up with you?" asked Spinner completely thrown off by Craig's attitude.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… well… Manny…" Craig said leaning against a locker and rubbing his head. "She caught Ash and I kissing the other day, so we're not together slash speaking slash whatever else anymore."

"What? You kissed Ash? So you tried to cheat again?" Spinner said, whispering the word "cheat". 

"No it's not like that! Ash kissed me. I was gonna tell her off, but Manny walked up to us right when I was about to say something and she didn't even let me explain! Although I don't even blame her. I've messed up so many times it will take miracle for her to give me another chance." Craig said in a sad tone.

"You can say that again!" Spinner said half laughing.

Craig gave Spinner a dirty look.

"Ok sorry! But you know, you could always take Ash to the dance."

"Ash? No, I don't think so…"

"Well Manny is definitely not going with you, and Ash seems to still have the hots for you so why not live it up? Plus it might just be enough to make Manny jealous, which works for you, get it?" Spin said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah I get it Spin, but I don't want to hurt Manny. I'll have to pass." Craig said as he walked away to his next class.

~*~

"Hey JT!" Manny said as she took out her books from her locker.

"Hey Manny!" JT said with an ear to ear grin. "How's it going?"

"Good. Hey have you heard about the dance?" Manny said inching into the subject.

"Oh yeah I have…" JT said nervously shuffling his feet. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Me? Oh no, no one. You?" Manny asked casually.

"Nope." JT stalled not knowing how to continue, "Hey, um… would you like to go to the dance with me Manny?" JT finally said, relieved that he had gotten the words out.

Manny smiled at him, and said, in a very soft voice, "I'd love to go with you JT."

JT smiled and said in a happy voice "You will? Great! You won't regret this I promise"

Manny glanced down the hallway and spotted Craig talking to Ashley, "Hey JT would you mind walking me to my class?"  
"Yeah sure Manny." JT said, feeling very lucky; this was definitely a good day.

"Hey Craig!" Ashley called out after Craig whom was walking lazily down the hall.

Craig slowly turned around and waved back at Ash.

Ashley casually walked over to him and smiled, "Craig listen, I'm so sorry for what I did and said the other day. I wasn't even thinking. I was just so overwhelmed with all that had happened and I just snapped. So yeah I'm sorry, but I'm back to normal now." she said as she innocently touched his arm.

Craig smiled at her sincerity and said "Thanks Ash, that's really nice of you but it doesn't make a difference now; Manny dumped me."

Ashley's jaw dropped. She felt awful. She knew that if was all her fault. "Craig I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean for that to happen!" she said as tears filled her eyes. She threw her arms around Craig in an effort to comfort him, but really hoping that the embrace would heal her own broken heart.

As she hugged him, Craig glanced down the hallway and spotted Manny arm in arm with JT! Then he looked across the hall and saw Spinner grinning wildly and giving him a thumbs up. Just as Ash and Craig pulled away Manny and JT began walking down the hall towards them. "Hey Ash, I know how you can make it up to me. Will you go to the dance with me?" Craig said in his loudest voice hoping that Manny would hear him. She definitely heard him.

"Craig I'd love to go to the dance with you!" Ashley said just as Manny and JT walked right by them.

__

Perfect. Craig thought to himself as he watched Manny move closer to JT when she heard Ashley speak.

So Craig is going with Ash, and Manny is going with JT?

Can you say… _'Let the battles begin'_.

Authors Note: Keep reviewing… bye.


	7. Chp 7: Clothes, Makeup, And Mixed Feelin...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Seven/7: Clothes, Make-up, And Mixed Feelings

"I dunno Paige, I'm just so confused!" Ashley said, as she threw herself on her bed, to Paige, whom was standing in front of the mirror playing with her hair.

"Ok, I don't get it. What's there to be confused about? You like Craig, he likes you, and now you are going to the dance with him. It's pretty clear cut to me." Paige responded, not seeing Ashley's point.

"That's the thing, it's not that clear cut. I mean, I do like him, I think, no I do, right?" Ashley said as she sat up.

"Yes, of coarse you do. That's why you told him you love him, that's why you kissed him, and that's why you are going to the dance with him." Paige said as she turned around.

"Paige the only reason I kissed him was because… because…" Ashley paused for a moment, "See that's what I mean! I don't even know why I kissed him! It was just a stupid spur of the moment thing! I was just so wrapped up, and… I wasn't thinking. Just like I wasn't thinking when I told him I would go to the dance with him." Ashley said as she shook her head, "I just don't know if I'm ready-or even if I want to go back out with him! After what he did… and he just broke up with Manny, and I know that he still likes her… God this was such a mistake!" She shouted as she once again threw herself back on the bed.

Paige had returned to fidgeting with her hair, "Ash will you just stop over analyzing things. You are gonna go to the dance with Craig and you are gonna have a great time because you like him and he likes you, not Manny, but you!" Paige said firmly as she spun around once again. "Now on to more important things like what you are gonna wear to the dance today!" Paige said with a smile as she walked over to the bed and pulled Ashley to her feet.

"Thanks Paige." Ashley said with a half smile.

~*~

KNOCK KNOCK

Emma jumped at the sound of the knocking. "It's just the door." she told herself. She ran to her front door and opened it. There stood Manny holding a large bag. "Hey Manny, what's that?" 

"Hey, oh this is just clothes and make-up. You know, the essentials." Manny replied in a very matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh ok. Well come on in." Emma said as she stepped aside and let Manny in.

"Where are your parents?" Manny asked as she glanced around the house.

"They're not home." Emma said.

"Oh so you mean we can actually use the door this time?" Manny said laughing.

"Yup the front door is totally free tonight." Emma said smiling, "Come on lets get ready." Emma said as they walked into her room.

"I'm so nervous about tonight." Manny said as she unzipped her bag.

"You think you're nervous? I still can't get over the fact that Chris even asked me!" Emma said as she sorted through her closet.

"Why not? It's obvious he likes you. Just like it's obvious you like him." Manny said smiling.

Emma laughed to herself. "Why are you nervous? Is it because it's JT or because it's not Craig?"

"I don't even know. I guess it's a little of everything. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Going with JT?" Manny said sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong with that? You and Craig aren't dating. You free to go out with whomever you want." Emma said as she pulled out a few clothes.

"Emma there's one thing you don't know. See the thing is, I'm kind of just going with JT to make Craig jealous. I probably wouldn't even be going to this stupid thing if it wasn't for that reason." Manny said feeling sad and ashamed.

Emma immediately looked at her, "Yup. Yeah, that pretty much makes it wrong." she said as she pressed her lips together and bobbed her head up and down. "So you mean you're not going with JT because he's a great guy, or because he really likes you, or because you are ready to forget about Craig and expand you horizons?"

"Em the only person I want to expand my horizons to is Craig! Craig, Craig, Craig!" Manny shouted as she stood up, feeling like she was five years old again, and about to cry. "I know JT is a great guy and he likes me and that's also why I'm going with him, but no one makes me feel like Craig does. I hate myself for loving him but I can't help it!" Manny said as she clapped her hands over her face.

Emma ran over to her and gave her a hug, "Manny, Manny, Manny. What am I gonna do with you?" Emma said smiling and feeling very motherly. "Listen, how about you forget about Craig for tonight. Cause tonight you are going to the dance with JT. Tonight Craig doesn't even exist."

"Oh yeah I'm sure it will be easy to do that, cause didn't I tell you?" Manny said sarcastically, "He's going to the dance, and he's going with Ash!"

"Okay, forget everything I just said. You're going to the dance with JT, cause he's a nice guy, and you're gonna have a great time… and you're gonna make Craig so jealous he's gonna want to cry." Emma said feeling surprisingly vengeful, "Even though that's totally wrong and not the right thing to do." she added quickly.

Author's Note: R&R please.


	8. Chp 8: Under The Moonlight

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Eight/8: Under The Moonlight

"Well, here we are." Manny said to Emma as they stood in front of the Degrassi Community School building. "I dunno if I should be excited or completely scared."

"Scared," Emma replied, almost unconscious of what she had just said, "No wait! Excited! Yeah, excited… right?"

"I dunno, but whatever it is, we're gonna find out now." Manny said as they walked up the steps into the school.

When they walked in, JT came up to them, almost instantly. "Hey Manny." JT said looking mesmerized. 

"Hey." She responded.

Emma cut in, "Hey JT it's nice to see you to." she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah yeah, hi." He said not taking his eyes off Manny.

"Ok well why don't I leave you two alone. I gotta find Chris." Emma said as she walked away.

"So do you wanna dance?" JT asked.

"Yeah sure I'd love to." Manny said as she discreetly looked around for Craig. 'STOP!' she told herself 'Don't look for that jerk!'

"Go." Paige said as she nudged Ash in the arm, "Say hi or something."

"No… ok fine." Ashley said eyeing Craig. She slowly walked up to him not knowing what to do, "Hey Craig."

Craig's head shot up. She had caught him off guard, "Oh hi Ash!" he said trying to sound enthusiastic, but the truth was, he just wanted to go home. This was never gonna work, and he wasn't in the mood for fun. Not while he knew that Manny hated his guts. He stood up "Do you wanna dance or something?" 

"Yeah sure." Ash replied feeling awkward.

The two couples danced for a while in silence. Suddenly a slow dance came on.

JT nervously stood in front of Manny. _What do I do? _he thought to himself. _Do I just grab her? Do I wait for her to touch me? _Before he had time to decide Manny put her arms around his shoulders. _Guess that answers my question. _he thought as he put his arms around her too.

Ash and Craig hesitated. Then they came closer and they put their arms around each other for the slow dance. _Why did this feel so weird? _they both thought.

Manny didn't need to search anymore… she found him. _He was dancing with Ashley, and looking all weird and uncomfortable, mind you. Ha! _That's what he got for doing this to her! _Now he had to stand there and be awkward! _Manny felt a singe of satisfaction at this thought. She looked away from him. She couldn't look at him, it was eating her up inside. But she couldn't just not look at him knowing that he was dancing just some feet away with another girl, that was eating her up too!

A thousand thoughts were running through Craig's head. _When was this dance over? _God he just wanted to get home. _How long was this stupid slow dance? _He felt like he had been dancing for ages! _Why was everything so uncomfortable? And where the heck was Manny?!_ He was racking his brain trying to find her. He knew she was here, she had to be, and he knew she was here with JT! He looked at Ash but quickly turned away. She looked just as uncomfortable as he did. _This was so stupid, _he thought. But just as he looked up again there she was! Dancing a little too close too JT! Craig felt flames inside of him. He wanted to be the one she was dancing that close to!

Manny looked at JT. _Why did this feel so wrong? Wasn't she supposed to be having a great time? And why the heck did her feet hurt so damn much? _She glanced over at Craig once more. Suddenly she stopped dancing, "I-I-I, I gotta go. I'm so sorry." she said and ran out of the school. She hastily ran down the step and planted herself on the bottom one. She then, slipped off her heels. Man, did her feet hurt! It was her stupid shoes! "Dumb shoes." she mumbled as she set them aside.

Goodness if he had to dance for one more second, Craig thought he would explode! He looked over in Manny's direction only to find she wasn't there. All he saw was JT standing there alone looking dumbfounded. _Where is she? _he thought. Then he took a long hard look at Ash. Suddenly he stopped and said "This is so stupid!" and left the gym as well. He stepped outside of the school, but was startled by a small figure sitting at the bottom step. He walked a few feet forward and squinted, "Manny?" Craig whispered to himself. He then began walking down the steps slowly and quietly, he didn't want to disturb her. He silently made it down to the bottom step and sat down a safe distance from her.

Manny looked up from her thoughts only to find Craig sitting beside her. She looked down at her shoes, "Oh great… you." she said wearily. 

"Yeah… me." he said softly.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

He hesitated, "You…" he said smiling.

__

You? What kind of answer is that? Who did this guy think he was? Manny thought as she studied him. _Wow, he was beautiful. The way the moonlight was reflecting on his face, defining every last detail of it._ She'd forgotten just how gorgeous he really was… well, almost…

****

Author's Note: Review… please…


	9. Chp 9: Picking Up The Pieces

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Nine/9: Picking Up The Pieces

"Craig don't!" She said trying to hold back her emotions. But he just looked so beautiful, the way he was smiling down at her. "Don't even try it! I'm so done with you! You have broken my heart too many times!"

"Well what more do you want? You asked me what I wanted! I want you Manny! Or what, now I'm just supposed to lie?" he began, getting a little frustrated. "And anyways I didn't break you heart! You broke mine!" Craig said staring down at the floor.

"What?! Oh that's rich Craig! I broke your heart?! Really? Cause I could have sworn I wasn't the one who kissed Ash! Oh yeah, cause I forgot, that was you!" Manny said clutching her shoes, ready to storm away.

"Well, you never gave me a chance to explain!" Craig said with pleading eyes.

"Oh goodness Craig what the heck is there to explain? It seems pretty simple to me! You kissed Ash!" Manny said, her voice getting louder by the second.

"I didn't kiss Ash! She kissed me!" Craig responded in the same tone.

Suddenly Manny was silent. She released her shoes, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Manny didn't continue, so Craig did. "I didn't mean for her to kiss me, she just did. And I really didn't mean for you to walk in right when she did it, you just did. I would have told you either way… I was gonna say something to her… I was gonna say something to you… You didn't let me explain…" Craig said in such a soft and tender tone it was endearing.

"Oh, my…" Manny said as tears filled her eyes. So this was all her fault? She wasted all this time when he hadn't even kissed Ash, she kissed him! She had made herself miserable all this time and blamed it on Craig when it was really her fault. Why on Earth hadn't she let him explain? "I'm so stupid…" Manny said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Craig immediately wrapped his arms around her, "Manny you're not stupid."

His embrace only made the tears come out harder. "But it's all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Manny it's not all you fault. I don't blame you for not wanting to hear me out. I mean, after all I've done, you went easy on me." Craig said as he lifted up her chin and looked at her intently.

"You're amazing you know that?" Manny said with a smile as she felt her knees get weak from his stare.

Craig smiled, "How about we get back to the madness?"

"Yeah I guess we have some explaining to do to our dates, huh?" Manny said thinking back to JT. _He must hate me. _she thought, _I just left his standing there._

Manny looked down at her shoes. Then she reluctantly slipped them back on her feet. _Note to self: Dispose of these stupid and painful shoes!_ she thought as she and Craig began walking back up the steps, and into the school. As they were slowly walking up the steps Craig looked at Manny. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was. Then without preamble he reached over and laced her hand in his. She didn't pull away. She only looked back at him with longing eyes and gave him a sweet smile. It was then he realized how much he really loved her. More than he ever thought it was possible to love someone. It wasn't just about how beautiful or hot she was. Or how willing she was to be with him. Or even how free he felt when he was with her. It was deeper than that, much deeper. It scared him a little, but he was ok with that.

"Hey." Manny said quietly to JT whom was now sitting alone in a chair. 

"Hey." JT said to the floor.

"JT I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Oh you mean for ditching me in the middle of the dance? Or for leaving me there standing like an idiot? Or maybe, maybe it was leaving me to go with… Craig…" JT said looking hurt.

"Sorry… for all of them." Manny said feeling ashamed.

JT looked up at her, about to scream, but then stopped himself "It's ok." he said shaking his head.

Manny smiled at him and threw her arms around him, "Thank you for being so understanding,"

She released him "It's just that… well Craig and I…"

"Stop," JT said avoiding her words "Stop, I know, I get it. Congratulations, I'm happy for you. If that's what makes you happy."

"Yeah it is, it really is." Manny said as her thoughts drifted to Craig.

"So he just ran off?" Paige asked not quite grasping the idea.

"Yeah, I'm just as lost as you are, but whatever. Everything was really weird and awkward anyway… he almost did me a favor." Ash said as she glanced across the gym at the boy who had been staring at her the whole dance. She had to admit, he was cute, and he has obviously interested.

Suddenly Craig came up to her. "Hey Ash." he said.

"Well look who's back. Where have you been Craig?"

"Ash I'm really sorry. It's just that things were… and I was… and you were…" Craig paused, "I just had to get away, is all. I'm okay now, but I have to tell you something." he glanced at Paige, "In private."

"I can take a hint." Paige said as she stood up and left the two alone.

Craig took a seat beside Ash "Ash um… while I was out there, I kind of ran into Manny. We, we, well we made up."

"Really?" Ash said getting a bit upset.

"Yeah, but that's not all. You see the only reason I even came here with you-or came here at all was for her. Get it?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"I can't," she began in a very loud tone. Then she glanced across the room again at the mysterious boy. "I can't believe you." she repeated in a calmer tone. Then she thought about it. _What was the difference? Things were weird-too weird between Craig and herself either way. He was better off with Manny, he really loved her. _"But it's ok. It's fine, cause I'm gonna be ok. I'm gonna be just fine Craig." Ashley said as she kept a steady gaze at her mystery man.

"So you're not mad at me?" Craig said as he glanced across the gym trying to figure out what Ashley kept staring at but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "We're cool?" he continued.

"Are we 'cool'? Of coarse not! After all you've done to me you really think we are just gonna be 'cool'?" she said getting up from her seat, "Just because I'm gonna be ok doesn't mean I don't still hate your guts. Sorry Craig, but nice try." she said as she patted him on the shoulder. "Bye Craig." she said with a sincere smile, "Good luck with Manny." Then she happily made her way across the gym. You know where she's headed…

__

Yeah whatever Ash, you know we're 'cool' now. Craig thought to himself.

"Wow, these have been some crazy past few weeks." Craig whispered to himself as he rubbed his head.

"They sure have." Manny said as she sneaked up behind him and kissed him softly on his neck. "I'm just glad they're over." Manny said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You can say that again." Craig said as he turned to face her and swept her off her feet and spun her around. Then he planted a kiss on her lips. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I thought you'd never ask." she said with a grin, "Can you just give me one second?" she asked, and with that she kicked off her annoying heels and sent them flying halfway across the room. She turned back to him, "Ok, now I'm ready."

Craig laughed at her action but immediately put his arms around her for their dance. "So we're ok now?" Craig asked, looking into her eyes, and they danced slowly and gracefully.

"Craig, we're more than ok." Manny said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Author's Note: People please review… PLEASE.


	10. Chp 10: Sweet Endings And Even Sweeter B...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Degrassi etc… etc… etc…

The Right Choice

****

Chapter Ten/10: Sweet Endings And Even Sweeter Beginnings 

Manny sat on her front steps watching the snow fall. It looked almost magical the way it fell leaving sheets of white on the ground.

"Hey there beautiful." A said a familiar voice.

Manny looked up, it was Craig. "Hey you…" she said sweetly and gave him a smile.

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," she said shrugging her shoulders, "just watching the snow. It's so breathtaking, you know."

"Yeah I know, reminds me of you." He said smoothly.

Manny let out a laugh, then turned to him, "You are really something." she said as she leaning in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"Is that something good, or something bad?" he asked knowingly.

"Good, definitely good." she said, then she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while until Craig spoke, "Manny I want you to have this… again." Craig said as he pulled the bracelet that he had gotten her for Christmas out of his pocket.

Manny gasped, "Craig you saved it?" she said as she reached out to finger it.

"Yeah I've been carrying it around for a while now. I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Would you wear it?" Craig asked cautiously.

"Of course I will Craig." she said as she held out her hand.

Craig breathed a silent sigh of relief, then he put the bracelet on her wrist and snapped it shut.

Manny looked up at him, her eyes filled with love and longing. "Craig I love you so much." she said with all the feeling she could muster.

Craig gave her his strong gaze, and as they lost themselves in each other, he returned her emotion, "I love you too Manny."

He slowly leaned into her, and as his lips touched hers, there was no denying it… Manny truly was, _the right choice…_

****

Author's Note: Hey PeEp HoLeS! I have some news… this is the last chapter to this fic. Thank you to all those who liked it and supported me… and not so thank you to all those who bashed me! I'm kidding people! Ok anyways keep your eye open for more of my fics. I'm thinking of writing a sequal to this, or maybe I'll just write a whole separate fic, either way, there will be more for you Manny and Craig fans! (I am personally one of them… obviously.) I promise! Bye everyone… it's been real! (Don't mind my extreme dorkyness! LOL!)


End file.
